Grojband: Mirage Band Returns
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: Kin invents a machine to help laney with her nightmares about mirage band. But then it gos wrong and mirage band is loose. Mirage band then joins forces with Trina. They want to destroy Grojband and take there place! The brave Heros kin,kon Laney and her boyfriend Corey join forces with The NewMans To save everything! Corevil and Lanevil share Pure evil love! Please read!
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

One night Laney is having a night mare.

Laney's Pov:

In Laney's nightmare transation...

Laney starring at mirage band corevil and evil lanevil.

Everything around them is black and lifeless.

Mirage Corevil is smiling a evil smile as he grabs Lanevil around the waist and they stare into each others eyes. Suddenly this gray wind swirls

around the. Mirage Lanevil's pure evil gray hair and gray striped to start flying in the wind. As they seem to stare into each others dark souls.

They have what seems pure evil love for each other. Suddenly Lanevil's golden tiger leaps at me and is about to bite my face off. When i wake up screaming I see I fell a sleep. My eyes are still blurry so I hug my pillow hard. My eyes start to clear. Wait why is my pillow have blue hair?

Corey's Pov:

I saw Laney having a nightmare. So I went sitting down next to her to see what was going on as she fell a sleep in the garage when we were watching a

movie. Next I saw Laney squezzing me tight in a hug. Then she woke up and lifted her head. She was blushing and so was I. Our faces

only inchs away face from each other.

Laney's Pov:

As I realised I wasn't hugging my pillow and it was Corey! I screamed making Corey hug me tighter trying to comfort me!

Only making me blush more. My face was litterally only inches away from his now. As I like him and were dating. I pull back now sitting beside him.

Corey's Pov:

I'm worried about my Lanes she has been having nightmares about Mirage Band for a mounth!

So I wrapped my harm around her and said '' What happend this time in your dream?''

I gave her I'm worried about you glance.

Laney's Pov:

So I told Core everything that hapend. Even the part where Corevil and Lanevil held to each other. If only Core didn't look at me worryingly.

When he does that I worry.

Corey's Pov:

On instink and because were dating and I love her I started leaning in to kiss her. I closed my eyes as I noticed her leaning in. Slowly

closer and closer. we were so close now. Our lips half a sentimetre away.

We closed our eyes as our lips were about to meet.

Thanks CLIFF HANGER LOL

WILL POST MORE SOON!


	2. Chapter 2 Evil has no limits

When suddenly kin and kon walked back in causing us to move away. Kin smirked and said " you two love birds about to make out?" he always ruins my romantic moments. Ever since ( this continues from my other story oblivious to the core.)

Me and Lanes started being more than friends. Kon then looking at me and Lanes annoyingly as he said " ugh Corey just kiss Laney already!" I rolled my eyes and ignored the twins comment and asked Kin " Have you made the nightmares away machine 2.0.3 yet? Kin rolled his eyes and said " yes my good man! I has been completely done! Please step into the machine!"

Laney's Pov:

So the next thing I know I'm in Kins machine. After I came out I looked up and saw The Newmans,Mirage Band and 3 Coreys!

I then felt dizzy and fainted.

Corey's pov:

I saw evil Mirage Band walk out after Laney did. As we saw Mirage Band come out The Newmans walked in. Lanevil and Corevil came walking out holdimg hands. They looked excatly like us but gray and black and pure red glowing evil eyes. They then flew out of the garage. Wait they can fly?

Trina's Pov:

So I'm starring at hunkey Nick Mallory when I see Grojband? No Mirage Band? and there talking about destroying Grojband?

This could be my one shot to destroy Grojband once and for all!

So I walk up to Mirage Band.

Noones Pov:

Lanevil is evily looking and leaning against Corevil's shoulder. Trina then walks up to them and said '' You want to destroy my lame brothers band and junk!

My Pure black heart can help! Wahahaha'' Mirage band smiles. Lanevil and Corevil grab each others hands. Lanevil says ''Now Coevil we can destroy

the Grojnerds!'' Corevil smiles at Lanevil. They stare into each others Pure evil eyes. Corevil leans in and kisses Lanevil. Trina looks a bit grossed out as it looks alot like corey.

Corevil's Pov:

So me Kinevil,Konevil and my pure evil Lanevil smile at this '' Trina'' and i say '' Welcome to our band! But you'll need a new name!''

From now your name will be Black Heart!''

Trina's Pov:

So I get a new evil name and get to destroy Grojband!

Oober totes awesome! Finally i can get my hashtag revenge!


	3. Chapter 3 Magical Movie Moment

The next day transation...

Corey's Pov:

I said '' We must stop Mirage Band and my evil sister! I got a crazy plan that jusst might work!''

I look up to see everyone confused. Laney then said '' So Core we out double ganger evil oppisites and your evil sister! And all we got is The newmans!'' Carrie and the new mans then looked upset. Carrie then said ''

hey not cool!'' Laney just ignored this and rolled her eyes. Corey walks a step closer and said '' As I was saying my plan that just might work is that we get captured by them and...'' Laney cut Corey off there by saying '' And how is getting trapped by them going to stop them! Core! Your crazy plan won't work!'' Corey then said '' Let me finish! So we get captured by them and then Trina will go diary with happy lyrics that we can use to rock Mirage Band from evil to good!'' Larry then says '' That could just work! But we should leave 2 people behind to grab the diary!'' Carrie then says '' We'll I'm not getting stuck with you Riffen! So me and Larrs will stay behind!'' Larry blushs at that!

Noones Pov:

So everyone except Laney and Corey went. Everyone but tthem left to get everything they needed for Corey's plan. Which left Corey and Laney alone!

Corey looked around the room awkwardly, as there was nothing to do as the others went to do the plan. He looked over at Laney and smiled lightly while sitting down next to her on the couch. "Any ideas of what you wanna do?"  
Laney saw Corey and blushed and said '' We'll they won't be back for about 2 hours. Wanna watch a movie?'' Coreys eyes lit up as he then said '' OOOO can we please plase watch The bouble bunch band The movie!'' Corey gaves Laney his cutest puppy dog eyes.

Laney, even though she wasn't a fan of The Bubble Bunch Band, couldn't resist his cute eyes as she then surrendered. "Fine! But only because you gave me the cutest eyes in the whole entire world~" she stated as she booped his nose  
Corey was the one to bop her nose but liked it stilln that his girlfriend did it to him. They sat down and started watching the movie. When Coreys eyes where on the movie Laney's were on her boyfriend Corey. She thought to herself: I can't take my eyes off of his cute face.

Corey noticed Laney gazing at him and smiled at her while he blushed. "Well, well, well, looks like Lanes can't keep her eyes off of me~" he teased while watching her blush even harder  
Laney playfully punshed him for this and said '' I can't help it if your face is cute!'' With saying that Corey grabbed her and moved her closer to him. Laney still tired from Corey's plan that just might work leaned against his shoulder.

Corey noticed how tired Laney was, and brought her up onto his lap, and rubbed her back as he shushed her. "Your tired, huh?" he asked as he kissed her cheek lightly.  
Corey then pulled a blanket onto them. quickly Laney fell a sleep hugging Corey. Corey thought to himself: Boy shes so cute when shes sleeping!. It wasn't long before Corey fell a sleep too. Then the gangs came in and snickerd at them. Larry thought to himself: Boy lucky Laney pfft only if I got the guts to tell Carrie.


	4. Chapter 4 Larry the hero

Carrie sighed as she looked at the two lovebirds sleeping, since she had felt the same with Larry. Kon suddenly started crying while chanting, "Awww! They are too cute for each other!" he was referring to Corey and Laney, but accidentally woke up Laney while Corey continued sleeping

Thenm Corey oke up too. The two love birds looked and and saw everyone starring at them. They quickly moved a part. Larry then walked up to carrie. He thought its time I told her!

Then Corey woke up too. The two love birds looked and and saw everyone starring at them. They quickly moved a part. Larry then walked up to carrie. He thought its time I told her! He said to Carrie '' I need to talk to you alone!''

Carrie gave Larry a confused look before she followed him to the far side of the garage, "What do you need, Larrs?" Carrie asked as she was secretly hoping that he was going to confess that he loved her if he actually did love her.

Larry grabbed Carries arms and said '' Carrie I need to tell you somthing! I'm not going to stumble on my words! Here gos nothing! Carrie I love you! Do you love me to?'' Carrie hearing this grew a smile

Carrie squealed with happiness as she immediately squeezed him into a bear hug. "Of course I love you! I always have!"

Larry melted as she hugged him. Larry them smiled. Carrie then after the bear hug gave him a quick kiss and said '' Come Boyfriend we gotta help grojnerds and save peaceville!''

Larry nodded while he was still dazed, and lead him and Carrie back to the others. Immediately, Kim noticed their expressions and asked them, "Whats going on you two?"

Larry still dazed and blushing madly and being his weakling self said '' I uhh I am I mean we me and Carrie I.'' Carrie then said for Larry '' We are now dating got a issues with that?'' Kim then smirked and said '' No its about time!'' Corey then said '' Okay guys lets put this plan into action!''

Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Kim, and Konnie started making their way over to where Mirage Band and Trina were while Carrie and Larry stayed behind. Finally reaching their enemies and waited until they realized that they were there.

Mirage band saw them and decided to trap them. Corevil said '' Black Heart Capture Grojband!'' So then black hjeart said '' Yes!'' So Black Heart aka Trina started heading towards them.

Grojband and the two Newman members didn't try to escape as they let Black Heart and Mirage Band capture them and take them into the cage, and waited for their plan to kick-in.

Black heart then went into a diary mode thinking she actually won! Then Carrie and Larry caught the falling diary together. They touched hands causing them to smile and blush together. Then they started writting a song to defeat Mirage Band. But what they didn't know was Mirage Band already knew this.


	5. Chapter 5 Kon is a fan girl

As Carrie and Larry started writing out the song, Mirage Band suddenly grabbed Carrie away from the diary, and Larry immediately finished writing down the lyrics before the rest of the evil band could capture him.

Carrie then saw everyone else and said '' Nice job Riffen now how we can win?'' Corey rolls his eyes and says '' We'll your weakling boyfriend can sing the song!'' Lanevil then says '' Oh I don't think so! We're not worried about that little weekling!''

While Lanevil and Corey were fighting, Larry had grabbed Mirage Band`s instruments and had passed them to Grojband along with the lyrics which Corey read over. He did it just in time since he had just been grabbed by Kinevil and Konevil.

They then play a song so hard rock and happy you can see the red evil eyes turn to green. Mirage Band isn't evil anymore. Black heart aka Trina [ lets call her Trina now] Started crying then leaped at Corey and yelled '' No! NOOOO!

Since Kon was one of the strongest members in Grojband, he got in front of Corey, and Trina winded up bonking into him. Corey clung onto Laney, unaware of what Kon had did. "Ahh! Save me from the devil!"

Corey screamed out holding onto Laney. Laney then patted him and said in comfort '' There there Your devil sister can't hurt you now!'' Corey then looks at Laney And Laney does the same. They start leaning in for a kiss when they see Kon too close. Kon then smirks and says '' Are you two going to make out now? Like couples do at the end of adventures in movies!''

Corey and Laney immediately blushed from what Kon said, and looked at everyone else, who were smirking at them. Immediately, the two look away from them back to each other as Corey slowly and nervously started leaning towards her.

Kon then got back into there faces before they could kiss. Laney getting really cheesed off at Kon now pushed him away knocking him out. Then they finally kissed. Then when they pulled away they saw kin wipping a tear from his eye. Kin then said '' That was the most beautiful better then the movie endings!'' Corey and Laney roll there eyes at this. Carrie then walks to Larry who is upset and sitting on a rock. Larry was thinking: I am a worthless weakling!

"Larrs, why you upset? You helped us turn Mirage Band into a good band!" Carrie asked as she wrapped an arm around Larry's shoulder while rubbing his back comfortingly.

Larry starting to cry now said '' But they said I am no trouble and a weakling! And you deserve better then me! I am a worthless weakling!'' Larry then bursted into tears.

Carrie grabbed onto Larry`s cheeks as she then shut him up by kissing him, gently. "To them you are, but to me your everything that I`ll ever need! I`ll never love anyone else but you!" she said while run her hands through his short red hair.

Larry then smiled and leaned in and Carrie did too. They started kissing. Kon was just waking up and then saw Larry and Carrie making out. Kon then did a fan girl scream as he run. He then tripped falling on top of Larry awkwardly causing everyone to laugh

Immediately, Kon got off of Larry since he knew he would could crush him with his weight. He lended him his hand and lifted him up off of the ground, and then said, "Sorry,"

Everyone stopping there laughter then turned to Mirage Band. Corey walked up to corevil who is holding lanevils hand and then said '' So what will you guys do now?''

Corevil and Lanevil thought about it for a minute before saying, "We don't know yet, but we'll find something to do..." they say as they look at everyone else.

Waiting for their reactions

Lanevil then looked at corevil as she said '' Can we all get along? If we all joined into 1 band imagine how good we would be!'' Everyone agreed to this! Kinnie and kim thought everyone but them had confessed there feelings. They thought it was about time they did.

Nervously, the two twin sisters walked over to their counterparts as they rubbed the back of their necks. "Hey, guys... Can we talk?" they asked as they looked at everyone else qickly

Kon and Kin then said '' Sure'' Konnie and kim then confessed there feelings and waited for there reations to this.

Kin smiled widely as he pulled Kim into his arm while Kon did the same with Konnie, and everyone else started clapping for them, since they were now happy.

So now all 3 bands are 1 band called The Mirojmans. So they also lived happily ever after. Don't Worry I'll post more storys soon! and special thanks to you for reading this and to Imagrojian for helping me with this story and collabing on the last phew chaptors! Thanks for coming out everyone bye!

The End


End file.
